Im here at least
by BGuate224
Summary: Happy b-day PP! one-shot. Inuyasha's suffered from a break up and Kagome's there for him again. She always there. But with all that's going on she just cant take just being his 'best friend' any more. Will a bunch of problems and Koga help Kagome out?


**Story: I'm here at least**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I gain any profit from this story.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PURDUEPUP! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD ONE ^-^ this one's for you *wink***

_The whispers they shared  
the laughter they giggled  
the looks of longing  
that was everything for them  
they were the 'it' couple  
and I was the humble best friend  
the shoulder to cry on  
the one there for you since the beginning  
but you wouldn't glance at me  
like you did her  
you wouldn't laugh with me  
like you did her  
ours were special, sacred  
and so were hers  
but each in a different way  
you probably still think she's amazing  
even though she did you wrong  
and maybe you will never see me  
the way I see you  
with love-_

Kagome watched her best friend Inuyasha Takahashi punch the demonic punching bag with all his might, sending it flying with each swing of pent up frustration.

He was growling slightly and his ears were twitching wildly.

Kagome sighed. She felt bad. She wished she could help his more than she was.

He suffered from a breakup, a nasty nasty breakup.

You see Inuyasha was one of the most popular guys in school, and like all the stereotypes said, he was dating _the_ most popular girl in school, Kikyo Adachi.

Kikyo's skin was a flawless pale, her hair a pitch black and pin straight cascading down to her hips being in that hair style every day, her eyes dark grey glass marbles. She didn't have the best figure but she was still fit, being a thin lean teenager. She always wore light colors such as white, pale, and pink. She wore skirts everyday going to her mid thigh sunny, cold, snowing or rain.

She always got perfect grades obviously and was head cheerleader, and she was rude and cold, the typical popular girl stuff. And like all those stereotypes I was saying, she was a slut, sleeping around, even though she was already taken.

They had been dating for one year…and three months.

Now when she was 'sick' and 'didn't feel like going out tonight' or even 'had a family thing to do' Inuyasha would leave her alone. When she was sure he wouldn't be there…she'd go at it like wild bunnies. Yes. Wild bunnies.

Now she was smart, just like her grades proved (even though we _all_ know she was doing that nerd Albert to do it for her). She would practically DROWN herself in that cheap rose pedal with honey perfume, _Convoitise_. She knew Inuyasha with his special demon nose wouldn't be able to go through all those chemicals to find other men's scents especially since she took a shower everyday (so we hope).

But she didn't expect him to be on her balcony with roses and chocolates on the night before their anniversary. No she didn't expect it at all…so that's why he found his rival Naraku sprawled on her bed naked with a huge ass erection and she only in her bra and underwear on.

Inuyasha wasn't pissed. No, he wouldn't be that nice, he was _livid_.

He dropped the shit he brought and marched on over there grabbing Kikyo throwing her behind him and beating the absolute fucking daylights out of the girly looking curly haired man.

Naraku was LUCKY he was even still alive…although he was pretty much going to live in the hospital for the next few months…

So Inuyasha stormed out of there, breaking up with Kikyo on the way, and had his wealthy father take care of all the political stuff and ran his way to his best friend's house, Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome was pretty normal just getting along with everyone, not belonging in a certain crowd because that's just the way she is. A kind heart loving everyone.

Now at first glance you would think Kagome and Kikyo were twins which they were not I ASSURE YOU! Kagome's eyes were a stormy blue and her hair a wavy mass of midnight going to her upper back. Now she was shorter than Kikyo, standing roughly around 5"4' while Kikyo was a good 5"7'. And Inuyasha, he was a good 5"10'.

Kagome wasn't as skinny as Kikyo either. Not saying she wasn't skinny but she was just so curvy! And she had this smile…that would just make everything better.

Now when he got to her house, which was actually a shrine, he was slowly going to his demon state, and he needed Kagome, because she's been the only one who's ever been able to calm him down…because she's his best friend!

So he went threw he window, like he always did because it was always open just for him, and then got tangled in the pink heap of curtains…again…

His back was lying on the floor his eyes turning red. He needed Kagome…NOW.

So one minute later the scent of sakura and lavender filled the room, her scent already starting to calm him down.

"Ka-Kagome?" he mumbled.

"huh-? WHAT THE-? INUYASHA? Oh god!" so she jumped on his stomach rubbing her hands over his arms in a soothing manner saying sweet reassuring nothingness to him.

Then slowly…he reversed back. And then when he was awesome hanyou self again with gold eyes, silver flowing hair going to his butt, and muscular form. He smiled softly at her, a fang almost poking out.

"Thanks…"

"No problem, I'm always here for you Inuyasha remember that! But why-why were you so angry?"

"…"

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me everything. It's not like you have to or anything…"

"NO! I do wanna tell you! It's just…K-Kikyo was cheating on me…that fucking bitch deserves to rot in hell!"

"Oh Inuyasha…" she said so softly and then she wrapped her arms around his putting her head in the crook of his neck.

Inuyasha just felt content having her with him when he started to feel water on his shoulder.

"Oi! Kagome! Why are you crying?" he asked hurriedly. There was one thing you needed to know about Inuyasha. He hated it when girls cried, especially Kagome.

"It's just that…she treated you so wrong…im so sorry Inuyasha…I know you loved her…" she said the last part so soft and sadly Inuyasha wouldn't have heard her if he had been born human, but his doggy ears twitched signaling he indeed heard her.

So he hugged her back, "You're shedding tears for me again…" he whispered in her ear almost in a teasing manner and yet so warmly.

"I always have…I'm such an emotional wreck! And this isn't even _my_ life!"

He laughed at that and let her go. He had to get back home so he bid her a goodnight and went through the window.

So the next day when Kagome came over to Inuyasha's mansion…she told him the rumors and everything else she would think about Kikyo. She told him about the cheating, the teasing of one of their good friends Shippo, and how she would talk about him behind his back.

So this brings us to why we were here. In the Takahashi's personal gym with Kagome watching Inuyasha get his anger out.

He's been at it for who knows how long now…

Slowly she got up and came behind him She knew all his senses were telling him that she was behind him so she didn't need to worry about him hurting her. She gently placed her delicate hand on his shoulder and smiled a sad smile at him saying, 'she's not worth your troubles'. He gave a soft growl which she didn't know if it meant 'back off' or 'alright…'. But when he gave the punching bad one last kick sending it to the other side of the room and slowly faced her she understood him, 'I know just…let me do one more'.

"You always know what to say…" he mumbled

"It's my job." She said a sad smile on her face, '_because all you'll ever see me as is your best friend and I need to help you as much as I can…because I feel I need to be with you…even though you'll never feel the same way…_'

"Yeah." He said with that stupid cheesy smile of his.

"Yeah…"

"Hey what's wrong? You sound upset…again…you've been sad lately…what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said plastering a fake smile.

"I know when you're lying Kagome, not only can I sense it but I'm your best friend too."

"But I'm not!"

"Your smile's fake."

"Oh yeah? How can you tell all mighty one."

"Because you real smile can light up everyone in the same room as you while this one…is kind of scaring me…"

She smiled more fiercely, "How's this best old pal of mine?"

"Kagome what the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing! Listen I got to go. Bye."

"I hope you're not forgetting something such as that attitude!" he yelled at her retreating form.

But she was already gone.

"Damn it Kagome…" he mumbled punching the wall, causing a hole. "Shit! Fuck I got to get that fixed now!"

**-with Kagome**

"Stupid insensitive jerk…doesn't understand anything…why can't he just OPEN his gorgeous freaking eyes and see that I'm oozing with-" but she stopped herself.

"Oozing with what?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"I just followed you for the last HOUR listening to you mumble nonsense about me and when you're finally gonna say what's wrong with you…you stop. Come on Kagz tell me what the hell is the matter with you!"

She gave off an impressive growl. He would've smirked if they weren't in this argument, "NOTHINGS WRONG WITH ME INUYASHA SO JUST LET IT DROP!"

"NO YOU'VE BEEN LIKE THIS EVER SINCE SOPHMORE YEAR!"

"JUST-JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!"

"BUT I KNOW SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH YOU AND I-I'M WORRIED! THERE YOU HAPPY I SAID IT! IM WORRIED!"

"Inuyasha…"

"Just…confide in me Kagome."

"The…the truth is…that I'm in-"

"Awau sora ga utsushita omoi ga kezu me ni toned kita houseki hokori kabutta mama no zutto nemutteta kokoro ga madarete yuku-"

"DAMN IT THE FUCKING PHONE JUST HAD-" Kagome silenced inuyasha with a finger to her pouting lips.

"Moshi moshi this is Kagome!"

"Hi Kagz it'sn Koga."

"Koga-kun-!"

Inuyasha growled the sound vibrating in his muscular chest.

"-How are you I haven't talked to you in SO long!"

"I'm well. Actually I'm coming to town in two days…"

"Really you're coming to Tokyo!"

"Yup. I was actually hoping we could hang out…to catch up you know?"

"Yeah that sounds great!"

"So maybe a dinner…and a movie?"

"A dinner and a movie…?"

"Yeah."

She was left speechless…was Koga…asking her on a date?

Before she could respond though Inuyasha took the phone away, "Hold on you mangy wolf Kagome's with me the _most_ important guy in her life right now!" and he slammed the poor flip phone shut, hard!

"Inuyasha! That wasn't nice!"

"Yeah whatever now what was it you were gonna say?" he said urgently his eyes speaking for him. They looked pleading…and with another emotion she's never seen in his eyes before…well not whenever he was looking at _her_.

"You know what I forgot! I got to get on home now, ja ne!"

"Kagome-"

"BYE!"

**-Next Day**

"-So I REALLY don't know what do Sango! I mean I've been in love with Inuyasha since like-I don't even know anymore and now here's the perfect opportunity! He's single, but I KNOW he doesn't feel the same way! And now Koga-kun's asking me out on a date? Gah! Why is life so confusing!" she asked burying her head in her arms that were placed on the table.

"Kagome-chan…maybe Inuyasha's just not the guy for you. I mean if there's all these obstacles in the way…it's just like fate. And Koga-kun asking you out when you were going to confess to Inuyasha! Kami-sama is telling you something here!

"Maybe you're right Sango-chan…" she mumbled.

"Yeah maybe. And since we're already at them mall…let's pick out a kick ass outfit for your date tomorrow" she said with a wink.

"NOOOOOOO!"

**-The fated Day**

Kagome stood nervously outside the movie theater…is she early or is he late or-

God she was thinking too much…

AND ALL THESE PEOPLE STARING AT HER! A pure WTF moment.

She looked down at her attire. Was it…too much?

She was wearing a purple plaid skirt and black high heels and a white tank top with a soft gray sweater over it. Her hair was in a high bony tail.

Sango said it would be great. Simple yet very sexy at the same time were her _exact_ words. Plus, she added with a wink, they show of your amazing legs!

Kagome blushed when Sango said that…

And now she was outside waiting for Koga to arrive because they agreed to go watch a movie. There was this new one called '_Wall-e_'.

She started dragging her foot on the ground out of habit. Inuyasha would always tease her about it. Called it 'cute', she would just stick her tongue out at him in response.

Then she started singing in her head her favorite show…she used to watch it with Inuyasha

"Ienai itami kanashimi de  
KIZUtsuita kimi yo  
Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou  
Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de wo

Tsunai da kimi no te wo

Itsuka ushinatte shimau mo ka na  
Usurete yuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara  
Hibiku boku wo yobu koe-"

"You always did have a good voice" someone whispered in her ear. At first she would have thought it was Koga because he is the one she's supposed to be meeting but she knew that voice…better than anyone.

"i-Inuyasha?"

"I thought I said that you shouldn't go on a date with the wimpy wolf."

"You never said anything of that sort." She answered stubbornly.

He sighed. "Kagome I don't wanna fight anymore…I miss you too much…" he grumbled out making it barely audible, but she knew him better than most.

"Is the great Inuyasha Takahashi apologizing?"

"I haven't said nothing like that!"

"But you were intending it." She teased with that smile of hers. Her real smile.

"You're smiling for real again." He stated.

"Oh!" She said looking away blushing.

"You always did look cute while you blushed too."

Her blushed deepened.

"KAGOME!" a strong voice said.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked over to see Koga running in their direction.

He was a tall guy, as tall as Inuyasha. He had black hair that was tied in a high pony tail. He was wearing a brown button up shirt and some dark jeans.

"Hey Kagome. Mutt."

"Wolf."

"Ugh h-hey Koga-kun."

"Hello beautiful." He said kissing her hands.

Inuyasha snatched them away.

"Yo mutt she's my date."

"Oh Kagome you didn't tell him yet?"

"Tell me what Inu-prance-a?"

"That she's mine."

Kagome looked at him confusingly and her eyes widened more when he grabbed her by the waist and put his mouth on hers in a slow passionate kiss.

His eyes widened when he felt her kiss him back.

'_so right…_'

Then Koga went into a huge coughing fit making them split apart.

"You have her for now mutt but she will be mine, don't you forget that!" he yelled running off.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"I-I've been wanting to do that for some time now…" he mumbled a blush forming on his face as he hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"Remember what I was trying to tell you last time-but uhm Koga interrupted us?"

He growled, "Yeah what about it?"

"I was going to tell you that I ugh…IMINLOVEWITHYOU!" she hid her face.

"You _what_?"

"I said! I'm in love with you! Please don't hate me!"

And she knew he didn't hate her, because she felt the softness of his lips against hers again.

_-But without me even realizing it  
you did  
and it just took us too long  
to realize it together  
but I'm glad  
that I was always there for you  
or else  
none of this wouldn't have happened_

**Fin.**

**Happy Birthday.**

**-BG**


End file.
